Mischievous Would Be an Understatement
by FiendedVendetta
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru drag Haruhi to a secluded room after school. What goes on, goes on. Warning: Use of drugs, threesome. Lemon, oneshot. HikaruXHaruhiXKaoru


The bell finally rang after another grudgingly long day at Ouran High School.

"Haruhi", Hikaru spoke, "come with us." The twins spoke in unison, "we have something to show you." Haruhi, naturally suspicious of their behavior, was reluctant to come along. Against her will, however, she was dragged by the wrist to their mischievous and predetermined destination.

"Where are you taking me?" She struggled against heir restraints. "You'll see." They spoke simply.

The three entered a room within the depths of the school. There was a small window on the opposite side of the door; it was open. A nice breeze rolled into the not-so-nice room. The next thing she noticed was a black satchel lying in the corner. Other than that, the room was completely empty. The look of it reminded her of a prison. She wasn't aware that Ouran even had such rooms. They were the opposite of elegant.

"What is this place?" Haruhi inquired.

"This room was built for storage." Hikaru stated simply.

"Then why was nothing stored?" she asked.

"There is no longer anything to store." Kaoru stated as if it were obvious. Haruhi decided against asking any further questions about the room.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked, taking a step towards the window. Hikaru began speaking as Kaoru closed the door and locked it.

"Haruhi…have you ever done drugs?" he asked.

"What? No! And why did you lock the door?" She asked, directing her attention towards Kaoru after asking her second question.

"Because," he began before Hikaru spoke with him, "we simply cannot risk anyone stepping in." They brought their shoulders up with a casual shrug.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked in a tone wavering a little bit with fear. She tried her best to hide her panic.

They disregarded the question. "Anyway, Haruhi," Hikaru began again, "you're sure you've never done any drugs? Like…marijuana or something? You are a commoner, after all…" he trailed off.

She couldn't follow his logic, but replied anyway, "No! I don't smoke!" She insisted.

"Have you ever wished to try it?" Kaoru asked, physically invading her personal face at an attempt at being intimidating. Hikaru stood behind him with his arms folded stubbornly.

She backed up her face a little bit. "Well, secretly, I have wondered about the effects and experiencing them for myself…" Haruhi admitted, her mind wandering a bit. The twins smirked.

"Well then, you're in luck." They spoke.

"What? No! I'm not going to actually do it or anything!" she exclaimed. "and you're carrying marijuana on campus?" She said panicking. "How long have you guys done drugs?"

"We only smoke on occasions." Kaoru spoke. "and only the highest quality plant." They spoke.

"Of course…" Haruhi muttered to herself.

"You wanna do it or what?" They asked nonchalantly. The way they guarded the door made it seem as though they wouldn't take no for an answer.

"…alright." She agreed, letting curiosity get the better of her. "As long as you tell _no one_ and _no one_ sees!" she insisted, trying to be threatening.

"Of course." They said.

Hikaru began sifting through the black satchel in the corner of the room. He first pulled out a small pipe, a lighter, and then finally, a small bag of the offending substance. He out two of his fingers into the bag and felt the texture. He nodded to himself then motioned Kaoru over. Haruhi didn't know what they were doing. She just stood there for minutes, their backs turned to her, debating possible ways she could escape if she had to. There were none. She began to grow impatient. Eventually, they motioned her over to the window. She came.

Upon viewing the pipe, which looked unimpressive, she wondered aloud, "You'd think a couple of rich kids would be able to get a higher quality pipe or something…"

"Hey! How would it look for us, prestigious academy students, to be caught buying things to help us smoke pot?" Hikaru said. "And we thought you knew nothing of weed." They spoke in unison.

"I guess you have a point…" she muttered. "So…how do I do this?"

"We'll do it for you. Just inhale when we say to." Hikaru said. Haruhi nodded then brought her mouth to the end of the pipe cautiously. Hikaru held the lighter over the plant and Kaoru kept his thumb over the air control at the end of the instrument.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded and he lit the lighter. "Inhale!" They shouted in unison. She inhaled as much as she could and lasted about three seconds as Kaoru maintained the control.

"Hold it…hold it!" The twins shouted. She held in the smoke for about seven seconds before coughing out the smoke violently out of the window. She felt as if her lung was rupturing and like she was going to puke.

Between coughs, she asked, "Do you have any water or something? My throat burns…"

"Of course!" They replied. Kaoru handed her a bottle of Fiji water. "And I guess you could say it's good that your throat burns. It only means you did it right." He said.

Only two hits later, Haruhi began to feel a little dizzy. It became increasingly difficult to focus on one thought. It seemed like a challenge just to turn her head to look at the twins. The whites of their eyes were no longer white, but the colour replaced with a prominent red. 'A signature red…' she thought. She knew what that meant. After being lost in that thought for a moment, she noticed that they were fighting over the 'last green hit' or something…she _didn't _know what that meant. As soon as she decided to give up trying to figure it out, whatever dispute they had had been settled.

"Guys…I think we've had enough." She spoke. Her voice lingered in her head as silence fell over them for a moment.

"You're probably right." Hikaru spoke. "This bowl is spent anyway." Haruhi marveled at how well he seemed to compose himself. Then she thought she might be wrong; he could be completely out of character right now and she would never know. She decided to stop trying to figure it out.

"Hey," Kaoru interrupted her thoughts, "they say when you stand up that the effects kick in more." Hikaru tried to speak with Kaoru during the last sentence, but he was off. She laughed.

Haruhi followed their lead as they carefully stood up. In that moment, she was in another world.

Things became difficult to comprehend. She thought this must be what madness felt like. She began thinking that maybe, this wasn't a good idea. She felt like sitting down, so she did so. She tried to remember how she had got there. She sat up against the cold wall, which didn't feel so cold to her in this state. She knew it was cold, but she couldn't feel it. It was concrete. She spent a lot of time thinking about temperature, and how cool it would be if temperature could physically manifest. She stared at the sunlight that poured in through the window and made a square shape on the floor. She wandered if it was warm over there, but she didn't move. 'Wait, wasn't I just trying to remember how I got here? And damn, I'm hungry. What was I just thinking about?' she wandered. She didn't notice until a little bit later, but the twins had sat down on either side of her. Hikaru on her right, Kaoru on her left. She wandered when they had done that.

"Did you guys…bring any food or something?" She asked, hardly paying attention to whether or not her words were coming out coherently.

"Yeah, I believe so…" Kaoru said, reaching for the satchel. He lazily pulled out of bag of potato chips and handed it to Haruhi.

"Thanks." She said. She began attempting to open the bag. The noise it was making was so, so loud. It rung and she couldn't stand it. The bag finally opened and she was glad it was over. She ate a chip and concentrated on how chewing sounded, which she decided sounded distinctively odd.

Hikaru began speaking to her sometime later. "You know, Haruhi…" He did not gain her attention until he cupped her chin and forced her face to face his. She was startled by the sudden motion, more so than she would've been if she were sober. "your eyes are beautiful…" He dragged out every vowel in the word 'beautiful'.

"H-Hikaru…" she stuttered, having no idea what was going on. Wasn't she just eating? Where did the chips go? All she knew was that she didn't have them anymore…

He slowly leaned into capture her lips in his. She didn't understand this _romance_ concept right now. When did this happen? Should she let it happen? Could she stop it even if she wanted to? Had this been their plan all along?

His lips remained on hers for a substantial amount of time before Kaoru spoke up. "You guys…I'm lonely." He whined.

Hikaru broke the kiss."Here," he spoke, "you…you can kiss her." He muttered reluctantly. This confused Haruhi greatly.

"Wait, you guys, I don't think this is a good-" She began, but was interrupted by Kaoru's dominative kiss. He smoothly slid his hot tongue into her mouth, and she could do nothing to stop him. She wasn't sure whether or not she really wanted to. As soon as she had forgotten that Hikaru was even in the room, he scooted over and placed his hand on her stomach. She thought nothing of it until it inched closer and closer to her breast. Once it reached its destination, she didn't stop him. Some part of her told her to, but her marijuana-affected brain brought her subconscious teenage longing for lustful actions into daylight. Not specifically for the twins, but in general. Some part of her brain suddenly felt guilty because she remembered how much she had originally intended to stay 'in-character.' She still tried.

"Hikaru…Kaoru…I don't…I don't think you…" She stuttered, trying to pinpoint the words she wanted to put with the thought.

"Shh…Haruhi…" Hikaru spoke huskily against her clothed chest.

Kaoru kissed more passionately, desperately seeking physical response from the brunette. Hikaru massaged her breast through her shirt. She knew somewhere that she didn't want to moan, she didn't want to give them a response, but she just couldn't help herself. He put one hand under her shirt and Kaoru did the same, both twins attending an individual breast, groping her even though she still had her bra on. It surprised her, but she did nothing to stop it. Kaoru broke the sloppy kiss so he could pull her shirt over her head. Hikaru began to kiss her, distracting her from Kaoru's intentions.

Kaoru brought his mouth to the breast he was massaging moments ago, making Haruhi gasp. He flicked his tongue against her nipple a few times, and then began to nibble at it. He massaged the unattended breast with his left hand. She moaned into Hikaru's mouth. After a while, Hikaru let Kaoru kiss her again.

Hikaru placed his hand on her bare stomach and slowly began sliding it south. Once he reached the button of her pants, Haruhi once again tried to stop him. She brought her hand up in a feeble attempt to smack it away. It was useless, and he continued to unbutton her pants. He took his time to slide them off of her. He then brought his hand to her panty line before audaciously shoving his hand underneath. Haruhi squirmed. His finger eventually found its way to her clit. He stroked it with considerable pressure, making Haruhi moan the loudest she has so far into Kaoru's mouth. Hikaru dragged his middle finger down until he found her opening, upon which he traced circles slowly, teasing the girl. He shoved the finger inside, making her writhe. He slowly thrust the single digit inside of her, letting her juices coat his finger. Eventually, he added his index finger and kept his thumb on her clit. He suddenly began pumping his fingers in and out of her rapidly.

"Ugh..Hikaru…K-Kaoru…don't stop…" Haruhi moaned, breaking the kiss and needing to breathe. Kaoru went back to attending her breasts. Even in her drug-induced mind, she could not believe that she was enjoying this. Hikaru looked up to see her face. She was obviously still high, so even he knew she was moaning at the pure feeling of pleasure, under the influence of marijuana. Still, Hikaru thought it was something. He expected her to stop him the first moment he grabbed her chin. Other than those factors, her expression read perturbation. She looked as though she both wanted and did not want the pleasure she was receiving. She was panting with half-lidded chocolate-brown eyes. Hikaru picked up his finger's pace and applied more pressure to his thumb. The sloppy noises it was making became increasingly more audible.

"Agh! I'm going to-" Haruhi moaned loudly before her orgasm overtook her. Kaoru had been hard since he began sucking on her breasts, and the noises she made only made it worse. Hikaru became progressively harder as he felt her walls clench around his fingers. He pulled them out as her waves of pleasure subsided. Kaoru leaned over and sucked her juices off of Hikaru's fingers. Haruhi still had hardly any idea as to what was going on. Whatever little thought she had, however, was interrupted.

Kaoru sat against the wall and unzipped the zipper to his pants. "Haruhi…could you…" he spoke quietly. Haruhi looked at him for a moment, not know what he meant. As it dawned on her, her eyes became wide. She thought about it for a moment, though, and decided she should return the favor; she moved towards him tentatively. Kaoru pulled his pants and boxers down to expose his fully erect member. She wrapped a cautious hand around his shaft and began pumping him slowly. He spread his legs apart to grant her better access. She inched closer to him and placed her lips lightly on the tip. Kaoru squirmed as she slowly began to fill her mouth with as much of him as she could. Once she was comfortable enough, she picked up the pace and began using her tongues on the upstrokes.

Hikaru, behind Haruhi, pulled down her panties to her knees. He then proceeded to pull down his own pants and boxers and then aligned himself with her entrance. "Haruhi…I'm going inside…" he whispered above her in a doggy-style position. He didn't wait for any sort of response before plunging into her, instantly breaking her hymen with the force at which he entered her. Haruhi arched her back in surprise and pain. She could feel tears tugging at her eyes, but after a few moments the pain subsided and was eventually replaced with pleasure. She restored the pace at which she had previously been working on Kaoru as Hikaru began to set a tempo with his thrusts. She moaned onto Kaoru's cock, causing him more pleasure.

The room quickly became heated and the sounds of pleasure resonated throughout the small space. As Hikaru picked up his pace, Haruhi picked up her pace as well. Hikaru brought his right hand down to finger her clit and further intensify the sensations she was feeling. She began moving her hips to meet his thrusts. Hikaru changed the angle at which he was thrusting into her, now doing everything he could to cause her immense pleasure.

Haruhi moaned something inaudibly on Kaoru's dick, and then moments later moaned loudly as her second orgasm coursed through her. As her muscles spasmed, Hikaru could feel himself lose control over the pleasure that was building in his lower abdomen. He ceased his thrusts, grabbed her hips, and came deep inside of her. Not long after, Kaoru came into Haruhi's mouth, catching her off guard. Regardless, she caught and swallowed most of it.

They all got off of each other and laid on the cold floor, completely exhausted. Haruhi still felt high, but she knew it was definitely not as intense as it was at the beginning. She laid there for what felt like fifteen minutes, but she had no way to be sure.

Just as sleep was about to overtake her, she heard a banging at the door.

"Hikaru? Kaoru? Are you in there? HAVE YOU SEEN HARUHI? She wasn't going home after the bell rang!"

She couldn't tell at that moment, but moments later she figured out the hard way that that was the voice of Tamaki.


End file.
